


Rose Golden Repair

by ErintheDragon



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Friendship that becomes a partnership, It's kind of all fluffy with mild angst and stuff, MIGHT have more highly rated things later and then rating will change again, Mostly focuses on Cassie and Jenkins, Slow burn friendship, because thats who I am aside from cute family shit, because why not, but for now, but the others will eventually show up or at least are mentioned, is PURE Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErintheDragon/pseuds/ErintheDragon
Summary: Kintsugi translates to golden joinery, also known as Kintsukuroi which translates to golden repair, is the Japanese art of repairing broken pottery with lacquer dusted or mixed with powdered gold, silver, or platinum. As a philosophy though, it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise. Sometimes however the repair artist is just a Librarian learning to heal her own wounds, and the pottery is an ages old broken immortal who just needs a bit of help realizing nothing is what it seems at first glance.





	1. Pointing out Small Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. If you don't like this ship, no hate please. I honestly find this ship something that makes my heart happy and it is currently a great pleasure of mine. Otherwise do enjoy. It is set at mature now but this first chapter is pretty gentle. It just will eventually become mature I think.

            Few people knew that Cassandra had once picked out her own death date. In fact that total was now only up to four people, two currently in the room with her. She looked over at the two men she’d come to see as brothers. It was weird how that only three years ago they’d been strangers and now they’d saved the world countless times and created a bond that was unshakeable even in the roughest situations.

            Well almost all roughest situations.

            Cassandra was currently sitting across the room from one, Jenkins Caretaker of the Library. All because those two brothers of hers had wormed out from her the reason she and Jenkins had been tense during the whole sun-dwelling vampire fiasco. When she finally told them she’d expect Jacob to be upset, she still feared he might hold a candle for her. It surprised her though when he merely smiled knowingly and gently punched her arm like he was congratulating her for doing something. What shocked her was Ezekiel’s face afterwards, she couldn’t tell if it had scrunched up in worry or in something else. She soon found out that the younger Librarian was still for all intents and purposes a teenager sometimes and simply freak out as most do when their older ‘siblings’ show interest in anyone. But what truly caught the young woman off guard was when the duo went straight to Flynn and Eve and told them.

            When the boys had asked her the information, she remembered telling them to keep it to the group. Apparently she should have been more specific as to who was in that ‘group’. Because now here she was, months after her surgery, after having poured her heart out to this immortal man and having him break it slightly then seem to repair it; only to in turn see his break after Charlene came back to the library for a day. It had hurt her just as much to see Jenkins in such pain after Charlene left them. But what hurt more was how Jenkins became more closed off than usual. To the point the others had noticed, and now armed with the knowledge of what had been discussed between Cassandra and the Caretaker, had dare – no forced- Cassandra to talk to him. Alone.

            So Cassandra sat in her chair at the Annex’s main room where she usually sat when Jenkins worked on things out there too. It was so quite she could hear his tools clinking against the metal contraption on his desk. Her crystalline blue eyes carefully watched his hand movements as she shifted in her seat her hand still open on the same page it had been for the past ten minutes while she gathered her courage to speak to him.

            “Miss Cillian, I can hear you thinking from across the room. Is there something you wished to talk about?” Jenkins asked, his gruff voice easily carrying as he never stopped tinkering with the machine on his desk. Cassandra winced slightly at the use of that title when he spoke. He once in private seemed to care enough to call her Cassandra but after Charlene’s death he just stopped. He reverted back to calling everyone by titles, formality firmly in place again. Once upon a time Cassandra would have done the same in turn but retaining her gift, her talks with Estrella had made her bold. She felt surer of herself lately, well minus her gift.

            “Actually Jenkins I do. We- um rather I- I am worried about you. You’ve closed off after Charlene left and I am worried.”

            “I apologize for worrying you Miss Cillian I assure you I am fine.” Jenkins started to pack up his things already sensing where this conversation might be heading. He was shocked when suddenly he looked up and Cassandra was no longer in across the room but in front of his desk.

            “No. You’re not. You’re hurting and everyone can see it. I can see it. Why won’t you let one of us help you? I doesn’t have to be me. Talk to Eve. Maybe spar with Flynn and Cal or Jake. Banter with Ezekiel. But stop hiding.” Cassandra pleaded with him, her voice penetrating the air around them. She moved around the desk as she saw him start to move at her.

            “I am not hiding. How dare you even -”

            “Jenkins but you are. You’re not using our first names anymore. You don’t joke. You just do what we ask and go on. We haven’t even had a ‘Big Story board Explanation’ with you since then.”

            “You have no idea what I am going through. You have no right to even ask” Jenkins bellowed at her, his voice almost hoarse. He advanced on the younger woman until they were barely an inch apart. Cassandra was so startled by his movements she stood up ramrod straight.

            “You’re correct in that I have no idea what you are going through but you’re wrong on that last part Jenkins. I do have a right, the right of someone who cares about you. You know how that feels right? To care about someone even if they don’t care back. I just don’t have you knight’s tactic in asking or showing it. I’m a Librarian. I choose the path the fits me. But either way Jenkins, we are friends so I thought, teammates even. I’m not the enemy. I just wanted to help.” Cassandra said her eyes never wavering from his piercing hazel ones until she suddenly lost track of what she was going to ask him or say. By the end of her response her voice had petered to almost a whisper and she started to pull away turning to leave the immortal to his peace when she felt his arm on her wrist, so much like he had that night at the hospital before her surgery.

            “Miss Cil- Cassandra. I – I don’t know if I can explain how I feel right now. I was trained that emotions are something a knight works through on his own. I am not used to accepting help, but I can understand the uncomfortable spot I probably have put you in lately. For that I apologize greatly. I don’t know if I will ever be comfortable talking about how I feel, about how Char-she left. But you do make a valid point. One I once made to Col. Baird when you all were trapped in that Carnival. So I am sorry and I will do my best to trust you with what is going on, if you promise to understand there are somethings things I cannot yet or might never share.” Jenkins responded his voice scarcely above a whisper. Cassandra had turned around after he said her name, his hand never leaving her wrist to let her go if she tried. He looked so much older than usual when she turned around to face him. The usually upturned lines across his jaw and cheek lines dropped, she now noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes and she frowned when she looked close enough to see the corners of his eyes had slight red tinge to them.

            “That’s all I ask Jenkins, all we ask. Just learn to lean on us too okay? You always help us, let us return the favor sometimes okay?” Cassandra said moving closer to the taller Caretaker as she placed her free hand over his large one on her arm. She smiled when he nodded at her response and carefully lead them back to the other side of his desk. She nearly choked in happiness when he offered her the spare seat and he too sat down beside her to go to back to work on his machine.

            “I promise I will try my best Cassandra. But first I also need my hand back so I can finish this. And perhaps while I do we can talk about something.” Jenkins said softly his voice going back to its normal timber. Cassandra nodded, it wasn’t a big step but it was still a step. “Oh and Cassandra, I’d thank you to keep our future discussions to just between us. I may be willing to trust you more, and maybe Col. Baird, but as for Misters Stone and Jones I rather they know less of my personal life. Makes it easier to tease them.” Jenkins looked at Cassandra with a small smile at his lips.

            “Of course Jenkins. Sorry. So um talking about something? What shall we talk about?” Cassandra said her last two sentences speeding off her tongue after getting a small almost glare from him at her old habit of apologizing for everything.

            “How about you tell me how your gift is working now. Perhaps I can help you come up with a way to control or navigate it better. Or at least suggest a book or two that might assist you?” Jenkins said his hands back to work on the contraption, which Cassandra now saw was a small metallic bird.

            “That sounds fantastic, thank you Jenkins.” Cassandra smiled as she started to patter on about how different her gift was now. Oh yes, it would take quite a while but just getting Jenkins back on better talking terms with her made Cassandra feel more relaxed than she had in a long while, apparently Jenkins felt much the same as he soon started smirking around the Annex again and gently snarking off to the boys.


	2. Finding Lost Pieces: Part One

It was only a couple weeks later when Cassie found herself sitting by Jenkins again. They’d just gotten the library back to its restored and safe self after the whole Apep mess and the young librarian was exhausted. They all were. Flynn and Eve had finally left to have a small vacation for real this time, really it was just them going to a more private section of the library to unwind. Jacob was secluding himself in some corner of the Annex working on some new papers that had just hit him and Ezekiel was off being well Ezekiel. That left really only Cassandra and Jenkins left kind of tottering around the Annex.Cassandra sighed as she turned to look over at the clippings book again across the room from where she and Jenkins sat, the later working again on some mechanical contraption. This time one Ezekiel had asked him to work on.

“Cassandra a watched pot -”

“Never boils. I know! I just. I don’t like waiting. It’s like what happened right before Apep and it’s worrisome.”

“Calm before the storm, Hmm? Yes well how about a change of scenery then. You have your phone I assume should the others need you, so how you go out and enjoy yourself.” Jenkins said smiling kindly at the younger woman.

“I’d be just as fine here with you, unless you want to join me for an afternoon out, Jenkins?” Cassandra prompted gently. Since their last talk a few days before Apep tried to release pure chaos the duo had been talking more, to be fair it was only discussing how Cassandra’s new gift worked and him helping her find a few teas and meditations that helped her. The extent of them being around each other though had grown to include the two liking to work on things in the others company, Cassandra often joined Jenkins in his lab while he worked; sometimes to help him and sometimes merely to sit in the corner desk he cleared off for her so she could read or work on her own projects. They’d come almost inseparable by that extent. One seemed to always be around the other without fail. Jenkins and Cassandra had even taken to doing other hobbies together after a talk resulted in both finding out they enjoyed yoga and similar meditations. It was quite common to find them near the center of the large library in the forestry wing doing a yoga routine, or in the level where Nessie was housed meditating by the waters of her pool. Little did the pair notice though when Eve, or one of the boys caught them doing such things.

“And where would you even suggest we go then Cassandra?” Jenkins said not even looking up as he had moved to look back at his project. Cassandra could hear the teasing tone in his voice, it made her smile to know Jenkins was slowly coming back to them. She remembered the fear and anger and pain they’d all gone through recently and it still stung upon remembering how they found Jenkins and the quick talk they had after freeing the Caretaker.

###### 

Cassandra grasped the taller man’s elbow fiercely as they followed Jake and Ezekiel out of DOSA’s compound but stopped them slightly away as Ezekiel worked on a door up ahead. “Jenkins are you sure you’re alright? That box looked like it hurt you a lot. I’m so sorry we didn’t realize it sooner and even hurt you at all. I’m so glad you’re okay.” She said hurriedly wanting to get it all out but knowing they still needed to keep moving. 

Jenkins looked at the small woman before him and smiled as his hand moved to hers and he held it tightly. He had seen her face through the glass first when they found him in that box and he felt the relief that had washed over his body after the pure anger that had been housed there most of the afternoon. If anyone could free him it was Cassandra, Ezekiel and Jacob. They were much smarter than most and had more of Jenkins’ faith than he’d ever admit openly. And then when he’d seen Cassie’s face light up at something about the key’s to his cage he felt his heartbeat speed up at the thought of being able to make sure his Librarians were okay soon. Then suddenly there were alarms going off and the air around him hurt his lungs. He knew it wouldn’t really kill him unless it compressed the air into nothing but God it still hurt like hell. What hurt worse though, he thought, was seeing Cassandra’s suddenly worried and scared face tears obvious at the back of her eyes when she looked at him. That was something he remembered he didn’t like in the slightest and here he had been the cause of it again.The caretaker was soon drawn out of his musings when Jake and Ezekiel motioned for the other two to hurry up and follow them. It was another twenty minutes before the group was finally out of DOSA’s underground facility and heading back to the Annex in some car that the boys had hot wired with Cassandra and Jenkins in the back sitting close together that Jenkins was finally able to respond to her earlier words.

“Mis Cil- Cassandra. I am fine, **immortal** remember? It did hurt but I don’t blame that on you, I blame that on DOSA and Col. Baird. Are _you_ okay though? I saw your face and I just want to make sure you are okay?” Jenkins said his hand on her smaller wrist again. He looked at her, worry in his eyes as he watched her. Cassandra smiled nodding and moving her hand to hold his. Leave it to Jenkins to be more concerned with Cassandra’s well being than his own after being trapped in a death box. But that angry tone when he had said Baird had scared her. She knew that Jenkins was usually in control of his emotions but it scared her when she could feel the angry come off him in waves.

###### 

“Cassandra? Are you alright?” Jenkins asked looking at her fully now the tools that were in his hand now on the table as he hand turned to her. Realizing she hadn’t answering the older man she smiled when the idea of where to go finally struck her.

“I’m fine Jenkins. How about we go to Cornwall? Or even Somerset. You told me once we found out who you were that you liked the countryside there. Perhaps you can show me some of it. Other than that first trip with the Serpent brotherhood I’ve never really explored those areas yet.” Cassie said excitedly her eyes never leaving Jenkins as he looked up at the young woman, his finger going to rest on top of his lips a clear sign he was thinking before he nodded and got up. 

“Well it’s early spring yes? About to be summer months here? Which means it should be similar weather there, which means the best would probably be the original spot where the Ladies of the Lake started. Well rather were the original Lady lived. Not many actually go there due to it being in a moor, Bodmin Moor, to be exact. And then I can possibly hook us up a door or get a car and we can go visit Tintagel Castle. Arthur never was too fond of the home of his birth, especially after finding out how he came to be, but he still let those of us who wished for some solitude to stay there. I often found it very soothing to be in a castle built by such a rocky coast. Despite its trepid history.” Jenkins explained as he got up and went to the coat rack that was nearly by his desk that the pair were at. “I’d still highly suggest we take some jackets and perhaps both go change into some more appropriate clothes for hiking and such long walking activities while I go grab the remote for the back door.” Jenkins smiled at Cassandra as she nodded.

It took her merely twenty minutes before she was back in the main room of the Annex, Jenkins waiting there for her in an outfit that was similar to the one he had worn when they all got trapped in the underground super collider facility. The only notable difference was instead of a peachy pink tie he had worn he was wearing a green floral patterned tie that was similar to her own floral dress that day. It seemed his outdoor attire included changing his tie from the purple one he had on earlier. Cassandra smiled up at him as he handed her the thicker jacket she kept in the main Annex like many of the others. 

“Alright than Cassandra, the door is open and I have a remote to it as well. Shall we be on our way for a tour of my old haunts?” Jenkins prompted the young woman causing a small chuckle out of them both as Cassandra nodded and she felt him loop her arm through his as they walked through the door. Unlike the rest of them Jenkins seemed to not be too bothered by the jumping and so he steadied her easily. Cassie’s breathe still was knocked out of her though as they walked from the Annex’s main room and then into a beautiful scene of the ruins of Tintagel Castle up upon a cliff over the sea, only made better by the calm but playful look that she noticed adorned her companion’s face.


	3. Finding Lost Pieces: Part Two

Jenkins’ playful smirk didn’t fade when Cassandra looked around the rocky island hillside they were now on. He was also glad they had come on a day that seemed to be nearly devoid of the usual tourists. He honestly didn’t want to deal with them or the fact they just appeared out of nowhere through a glowing doorway. The older man carefully looked around once more before he pulled the two tickets out of his coat pocket. He had been to visit his old stomping grounds before, and just like Jones, knew it was best to have a solid cover story sometimes. He waved them at Cassandra to show her before he put them back in his coat pocket and taking her arm in his. He smiled at how easy it was for them to do that, to walk arm in arm. It was quite astounding really, at least to the immortal it was. 

“Well what should we look at first Jenkins?” Cassie asked her bright blue eyes jumping all around the place, from the cliffs just a few feet away that gave into sea; the stairs that lead up to some of the ruins and the store that had been built on the property; to the large expansive island property that had in more recent decades been turned into a tourist attraction. The young woman seemed to be trying to take it all in at once, much to Jenkins’ amusement.

“Well I was actually thinking we should get to a bit higher ground and then perhaps we could decide? It is quite a large area to explore.” Jenkins said as his free arm pointed towards a set of stairs that lead up from the area they were at to the main part of land.

The duo walked at a gentle pace up to the main area of the once castle, it had seemed Jenkins got them by the lower courtyard near luckily one of the ticket booths. After showing their tickets to the people at the booth and Jenkins stubbly using one of Flynn’s tricks to get the older tickets to be believed the two then started to quickly explore the two courtyards on the mainland side of the castle. They courtyards were mostly at this point walls that didn’t even go past Cassandra for the most part. The young woman marveled at them her free hand delicately running over the old oddly placed stones.

“What was it like Jenkins?” She asked suddenly her eyes and hand still caressing the stones. She seemed so enthralled with something but Jenkins himself couldn’t quite tell what.

“What was what like Cassandra?” He bounced back at her, his own eyes scanning the area as old memories started to shift through his vision.

“Living back then. Being a Knight of Camelot. Living here when these walls towered, when magic and the world were naturally one?” Cassie shot out looking at him now both hands on his arm as she smiled excitedly. She seemed to be vibrating with excitement, or at least it seemed that way to Jenkins.

“Well it was….” The older man trailed off as he tried to actively describe his past to her. It was astounding that for such a learned and gifted man he was suddenly at a loss for words. They seemed to fail him entirely as his face screwed into a look of frustration and confusion almost.

“Jenkins?” Cassie asked her voice softer now, concern evident in it as he looked down at her and shook his own head.

“I apologize Cassandra. I seem to not know where to start to answer your questions. It has been such a long time. And so much happened. There is no good starting place it seems to me. I apologize.”

“Perhaps just pick a story and start there. You are quite good at weaving a good story Jenkins. Treat it like one of your lessons back at the Annex, only this time your references are the buildings around us?” Cassie’s free arm motioned to the ruins they were in again, two courtyards on the main island.

Jenkins looked a little shocked at Cassandra. He was surprised he didn’t think of that first but being back in his old stomping grounds did have a peculiar effect on him. He nodded as he moved them around the space trying to find a good place to start when it hit him.

“I know the perfect story to start with. The first time I came here to this very castle, was also the first time I had meet some of the more reclusive members of Arthur’s court.” Jenkins started as he soon rattled off about the first time he’d actually come face to face with Merlin.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galahad grunted as he blocked another blow from Sir Gawain. The young knight frowned at the chuckling older men around him. They’d been sparing since they woke up that morning. The whole group, bare Sir Kay and his own father Sir Lancelot, had ridden to the King’s southernmost retreat, Tintagel Castle. It was actually their king’s mother’s home. Or at least so Tristan had told the other young knight. But Tristan was always one to boast lies so Galahad had paid him no attention. The two younger knights had yet to gain any titles but they worked just as hard as the older men.  
The whole group of roughly ten men, plus the Queen and King had arrived just the day before towards the end of the night. They had all been greeted warmly by the Kings old nurse maid who now lived there as per the kings orders. After having all been seen to their quarters and a quick meal together, Arthur had suggested they all retire and could relax, train, or explore the island compound on the marrow. The king had an odd twinkle in his eyes that Galahad and Tristan neither could quite place but the other knights smiled back at their liege so they did too, completely unware of what this retreat really meant.

So now here they were, Galahad and Tristan, sparing with the older knights the next day. They had woken up latest of the group so the older knights thought it only fair they each take on the other knights then each other, should they best the others of course. Tristan had taken on Percival, Bors the Younger, and Gareth before being bested by Gawain. The tall dark haired young knight had not gotten past the large bulky older man to even try his hand against Geraint, Lamorak, Gaheris or Bedivere. Which meant really Galahad had to merely best Gawain and maybe the next and he’d not have to do whatever horror the older knights had put in place for the looser. He really didn’t dislike Tristan enough he wanted the other man to loose, but he wanted to make sure he was making his own father proud of him at every turn, and on the same token, their king.

He quickly blocked another heavy blow from Gawain, Galahad’s own breath labored and heavy as he blocked the older man’s fury of attacks. The older man laughed as he slashed again and again at young Galahad’s defense.

“Boy, eventually ye are gonn’ hafta attack instead of defend thine self.” Gawain said his fighting stance nearly identical to the young knight in front of him. Galahad knew he needed to do something soon, his endurance was starting to wain but it still seemed like the older knight still had a whole day’s worth of energy in him. So the younger knight took a quick swing towards Gawain’s knees, thinking the older knight would gently move out of the way but instead nicked him on the side, causing him to go down to one knee. Galahad barely had a second thought before he put his own sword beside the older knight’s throat.

“I think I just won, Sir.” Galahad smirked his eyes twinkling as he heard the other knights laughter slightly at the sight before them.

“Aye lad. Finding ye opponents weaknesses when one themselves is tired. Good on you. I’ll have to keep a sharp eye on your training from now on. Lest you become good at trickery like Kay.” Gawain smirked taking the offered arm up before his head turned, the others soon joining him towards the Cliffside where they all heard a loud burst of laughter come from. There just coming up from the edge of the cliff where the king and the queen, and a fellow in odd robes with a large staff. The third party member was the one who laughed as they helped the queen up over the last ridge, assumingly at something one of the others said. The knights all moved around picking up their small mess and making way for their leaders and their company all soon standing in their usual line. Tristan though was he first to speak to his king and friend when the trio got closer, much to Galahads vexation.

“Arthur, Sir, who is the funny looking fellow with you and her majesty?” He said gently nodding in the third party’s direction, instead of asking the stranger who he was.

“Oh Arthur. You didn’t even warn your new Knights? Honestly I can see you pulling that with some of them in the past, but honestly must you make my existence a big spectacle all the time?” the man spoke his voice light but commanding all at once. He stood beside the rulers in a set of oddly patterned clothes that from far away had looked like robes because of how much loose fabric there was. He had greying red hair tied up in a messy bunch at the back of his head and his face was oddly cleans shaven lacking almost any hair and had eyes that where a dark blue and to Galahad looked to sparkle. Galahad stood in shock and awe of this strange man wondering who it was before it clicked in his head when the man said spectacle. Remembering one of the few times his father told him stories of his adventures.

“Merlin.” Galahad whispered softly to himself. His eyes got wide as the man turned to look straight at him, his bright blue eyes sparkling before he flashed the young knight a quick smile.

“I see this one knows who I am. I take it your father told you about me? I do hope Lancelot still doesn’t hold a grudge against me for that little trick. It was meant to be harmless, who was I to know he’d actually think it was real and get startled.” Merlin and the others laughed as Galahad’s face turned pink.

“No sir. I think his pride was just wounded sir. It’s not every day one sees the great Knight of Camelot scared by a common tree rat.” Galahad responded softly not wanting to make fun of his own father but still having found it amusing the tough man was afraid of something so small and fluffy. Soon the group went back about their business, almost at least. The older men had asked the King and Queen to help with finding a good punishment of sorts for Tristan since he had lost the morning games. Galahad was only half listening, half watching when suddenly he felt a presence at his side and turned quickly to see it was Merlin. Galahad couldn’t really tell the man’s age, although he had to have been older than Arthur himself but yet he didn’t look much older really than Galahad or Tristan.

“Magic, young knight. It is what keeps me young, but also keeps me lonely. The Price so to speak. I may be eternally young, but I watch my friends and loves die while I stay one age. It’s a steep price to see the world turn. Oh and don’t be so shocked. With age comes the ability to read people’s thoughts on their faces. Your father isn’t so fond of that gift, but the King finds it highly useful, although he is honestly a poor soot at it.” 

“Sir?”

“I’ve known the king since he was in diapers. I can call him what I wish, soot or otherwise. So don’t worry he won’t be offended by it, well not too much. Now young Sir Galahad. What is your story?”

“My story sir?” Galahad looked at the man who had at some point in the conversation conjured up a chair for himself from the ground and started to sit his staff resting squarely on his lap.

“Yes, your story. Everyone has one. Well everyone here has one. I know the others, and despite his rudeness earlier Arthur has already told me Tristan’s. That lad is in for a world of adventure, and none of it bodes well I fear for his heart. But yours, yours the king decided to let you tell. So, I ask again: Your Story Sir Galahad.” Galahad just looked at those piercing blue eyes for a moment before looking back at the others, they had Tristan doing some sort of trial sets again and this time the Queen was judge and jury. He turned back to face the wizard and let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I’m here because I want to prove myself. To my father. To the king. To myself. I want to be helpful. I want to be needed and important. I want to be a knight and help those who can’t help themselves. I want to learn everything I can sir. I want to be like my father.”

“Careful wishing for that Galahad. Wishing to be like someone else does not always bode well. But surely that’s not all your story?” Merlin asked his head tilted as if he was trying to figure the younger man out.

“It’s all the matters sir. Before I meet my father is unimportant. Now I’m a knight of the round. Being the purest knight I can be is all that matters now.” Galahad stood his ground now looking fully at the wizard. Said Wizard suddenly stood coming within a few inches of the young knight locking eyes with him as he smirked.

“Your heart is strong, as is your will. I have a feeling you will go far Galeas Galahad. The future is a place that will see you change and becoming exactly what you will need. Just you wait.” The man smiled patting the younger knight on the shoulder before joining the others and laughing loudly at all the jokes made. The rest of the retreat went just as calmly from the group training sessions to times where the whole group listened to one or the other tell stories. It was a very relaxing time that all agreed was needed. Then soon, almost too soon for all’s liking they went back to Camelot, leaving the castle and its mysterious master behind. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenkins smiled as he finished his tale and turned back to the young woman with him. Her face was open in shock and her eyes were sparkling with questions. 

“Wow. You got to meet Merlin? Like actual old original Merlin?” Cassie said her hands grasping Jenkins’ arm as the older man nodded looking into her eyes that reminded him of another so long ago.

“Yes. Honestly you remind me quite a bit of him. Similar look and colors. He had blue eyes too, although yours are far better to look into that his.” Jenkins said honestly smirking, remembering how Merlin’s gaze always made him uncomfortable and how Cassie’s was much less so.

“Thank you but I do have a few questions Jenkins.”

“No shock there. Ouch.” He said his free hand rubbing where the young woman had punched his arm, not really being hurt but teasing her.

“Oh shut it. Honestly though, his cryptic message to you. Did you ever find out what he meant that the Future was a place for you?” Cassandra asked her face bright and honest. Jenkins’ heart nearly melted at the sight, the answer coming to him clear as rain.

“Oh yes I did.”

“And?” Cassie asked again, leaning in closer as if that would make the immortal knight tell him faster.

“It meant that I was supposed to find the grail. To gain immortality. To live long enough to see the Library, the purest good source of Knowledge in the world become what it was meant to be: A Family. That I was meant to be the knight my father could not be. That I was meant to be here. With Flynn, Col. Baird, Mr. Stone, Mr. Jones, and with you.” He said smiling. “To learn that I needed to let someone else repair me before I became what I could truly be.” Jenkins added his hand coming to rest over Cassandra's as she gasped slightly, her eyes filling with tears as she moved to hug him tightly. 

And it was true, he did in that moment know what Merlin had meant so many years ago, he was supposed to wait till the future to find his true place and calling. He was meant to find this rag-tag group and call them family. This was just where he belonged.


End file.
